Wellbores are drilled to locate and produce hydrocarbons. A downhole drilling tool with a bit at an end thereof is advanced into the ground to form a wellbore. As the drilling tool is advanced, drilling mud is pumped through the drilling tool and out the drill bit to cool the drilling tool and carry away cuttings. The wellbore may be completed in preparation for production. During completion, the wellbore may be provided with cement to line the wellbore and to secure casing in the wellbore. Production equipment may be positioned along the wellbore to draw subsurface fluids, such as hydrocarbons, to the surface. In a variety of applications, it is desirable to determine the level of bonding between the casing and the surrounding cement. Various techniques of been employed in an effort to determine the level of bonding. For example, cement bond log (CBL) techniques and discriminated cement bond log (DCBL) techniques have been employed as part of wireline sonic services in an effort to provide a quantitative cement bonding evaluation. However such techniques utilize the amplitude of a sonic signal and have sometimes failed to provide the desired accuracy with respect to determining bonding along the casing. Additionally, such techniques utilize a separate trip downhole which can be costly and time-consuming.